Offer of a Lifetime
by DelanaKiger
Summary: An orphan boy named Chiro is exploring the outskirts of his hometown of Shuggazoom City when he discovers a giant robot. Much to his surprise, the robot monkeys inside talk to him and ask him to be their leader. Chiro, on the other hand, is not so sure if he can do it. Prequel to the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first fic in a while, and it just so happens to be my first fanfiction for Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! This first chapter is a prologue to give background info, so I apologize if it's kind of boring. It will get better, I promise.**

Chapter 1: Just a Dream?

Chiro glanced around at the outskirts of his home, Shuggazoom City. Wandering into the meadow, he gasped with surprise, stopping in front of a giant robot.

"Whoa," he murmured. "When did _that_ get there?" Opening an automatic door in the front of its foot, he walked inside somewhat absent-mindedly. As he explored, he discovered a dark room with six tubes, five of them each with a figure inside he didn't recognize. In the middle of the room was a lever, which something inside of him ordered him to pull.

Taking a deep breath, unsure of what would happen, he slowly reached for the lever. Grabbing it, he cautiously pulled down, and then...

"Chiro!" called the familiar voice from downstairs. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast."

Chiro's eyes flipped open. It felt like that was the _millionth_ time he'd had that same dream. "Coming, Mr. Colburn!" he called to his foster father before stretching out and yawning.

He silently sat down at the table and ate some cereal that Mr. Colburn had poured into a bowl for him. Why did he keep having that same dream? Chiro had the feeling it wasn't a usual recurring dream. It was almost like someone was sending him a message, telling him something.

"Chiro?" asked Mr. Colburn, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Chiro sighed. He had learned long ago that there was no point arguing with this foster parent. Mr. Colburn was _persistent_ , even though most other foster parents would just leave him alone, no questions asked.

"I keep having this weird dream, Mr. Colburn," Chiro began. "I'm exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom, and I suddenly find this big robot. I go inside to find out what it is. Usually, you wake me up right then, but this time, I went into a dark, weird room and pulled a lever. That was when you called me down here."

Mr. Colburn nodded. "Dreams are pretty strange," he admitted. "Everyone has dreams no one can explain. They break every law of reality ever to exist. You don't need to worry about it, Chiro."

 _That's where he's wrong_ , the boy thought. He finished breakfast as soon as he could, took a shower, and informed Mr. Colburn he was going for a walk.

Trusting the directions of his instincts, he walked to the outskirts of Shuggazoom City. Kicking along a can he'd found on the ground about halfway there, he finally found the meadow from his dream and... the robot! _How long has it been here?_ he wondered, noting the moss-covered walls.

He took a deep breath, calming the apprehension he knew was natural, not to mention safe. He pushed a button on one of the robot's feet, opening a door. He walked inside and wandered around as quietly as he could, but he could still hear his footsteps echoing.

He opened doors to several rooms, none of which had lights on, and even looked inside some capsules that appeared to be miniature bedrooms. He gasped at the last room he opened: a large one with six different-colored tubes and a lever in the middle. The room from his dream!

Clenching his teeth with anxiety, he walked slowly and shakily to the lever. Reaching a trembling hand forward, he grabbed the lever and quickly pulled it. Something green, glowing, and somewhat transparent made its way from the lever through Chiro's arm.

The boy knew he had to be quiet, but the shock and terror of the green thing coursing through him forced him to shout. His cries grew much louder as he suddenly felt extreme pain all throughout his body. Almost immediately after the pain stopped, he collapsed, unconscious, unaware of the five shadows looming over him.

 **I think this just might be the first time I wrote a chapter all at once. I was initially planning to make this like a movie, but I realized I can't stretch out the plot for more than 3 or 4 chapters. Oh, well. I still think this story is cool.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot to mention: The dream that ends because of a familiar sound and leads the protagonist to his destiny was kind of inspired by what happened in the beginning of** _ **Warriors: Into the Wild**_ **by Erin Hunter.**

 **Please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Hyperforce

"Hello?" asked a proper-sounding voice as Chiro's hearing began coming back. "Are you all right?"

"Holy Shuggazoom, he's dead!" cried another one, understandably panicked. Chiro groaned, slowly beginning to open his eyes. "Oh! Never mind."

Chiro's eyes went wide with shock at what he saw: five different-colored robot monkeys standing in front of him. _Am I dreaming or going insane or what?_ All the boy could do was stare.

"I think he's broken," remarked the green monkey, the one who had thought Chiro was dead. The teenager wondered if he should run away as the green monkey came closer, but something inside of him stopped him. He silently cursed his curiosity.

"Otto, what are you doing?" asked the yellow one with a hint of annoyance on her face and in her voice.

"Fixing him," replied the green one.

The red one crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. That sounds real safe."

"Otto" ignored him, crouching to be at eye level with Chiro. "Helloooooo? Anybody home?" Chiro instinctively ducked away as Otto tried to knock on his head. The monkey turned back towards his friends with a shrug and a smile. "Well, I got him to move about an inch. So I guess he isn't broken after all."

"Otto, hold on," said the black monkey, coming forward. Otto obediently returned to the others, and the black one laid his hand on Chiro's shoulder with a gentle smile. "Don't be afraid. We mean you no harm."

Most of Chiro's tension faded, and he finally managed to overcome his dumbfoundment. "Who are you guys?"

The black monkey took a huge jump back, now slightly in front of the others. His metal arms turned into light blue claws. "Antauri!"

The red one turned his hands into magnets. "Sprx!"

"Gibson!" The proper-sounding blue one's hands transformed into drills.

The yellow one's fists grew to an enormous size. "Nova!"

"Otto!" The final monkey, the green one, changed his hands into light green buzz saws.

"Together, we make up the Hyperforce," Antauri explained. "We travel the galaxy, fighting evil, and now you are our new leader."

Chiro shook his head in disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, _what_? Say that last part again?"

Antauri smiled. "You have the Power Primate. Thus, you are our leader."

"The Power Primate?" asked Chiro. "I don't know what that is, but I don't think it could turn me into any kind of leader, especially not a superhero."

"The Power Primate is a mysterious force that bestows great power, as its name suggests. It will give you tremendous strength, and this strength will become even more impressive when it is needed most."

"But power doesn't make a good leader!" Chiro protested.

"True, but it is the mark of the monkey team. If anybody is suited for such a task, it would be you."

"Chiro!" called a voice from outside. "Chiro, where have you gone off to!?"

Chiro chuckled nervously. "I gotta go. Can I just... think about it and get back to you later?"

"Of course," replied Antauri understandingly. Chiro ran away to meet Mr. Colburn.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Antauri!" Chiro heard Sprx complain as the teen was running. "He may have the Power Primate, but I am _not_ taking orders from a kid!"

"Be patient, Sprx," chided Antauri calmly. "If he stays with us, he will mature. He only needs time and the chance."

"Chiro, what were you doing in that robot?" snapped Mr. Colburn as Chiro exited. "You could've been killed!"

"I know. I was just... drawn to it." They began walking home, and Mr. Colburn's stern expression didn't change.

"And what happened to your outfit? I mean, that's the least of my worries, but..."

"My outfit? What about it?" Chiro hadn't noticed, but his outfit had changed since being knocked out. His shirt was white, and he had an orange scarf and gloves that had conjured out of nowhere. "Oh, I see it. I don't really know what happened to my outfit. I just passed out, and–"

"You passed out?" asked Mr. Colburn, concern filling his voice. "What happened? Did you get hit?"

"Well, I pulled this lever, and there was this inexplicable pain running through me. Antauri said I had the Power Primate, whatever that is, so that could be why."

"Antauri? Who's Antauri?"

"One of the monkeys in there. The robot monkeys could talk for some reason, and they asked me to..." Chiro's voice grew soft before he stopped completely, hanging his head.

"To what?" Mr. Colburn pressed.

"They asked me to be their leader," Chiro explained as Mr. Colburn opened the door to their house for them to go inside. "If I accept, I'll be a superhero, like the Sun Riders."

"The Sun Riders aren't real," Mr. Colburn reminded him.

"I know. And I'm also not sure if I could be a leader. I mean, I'm not brave, I'm not strong, and I'm not smart." Chiro's new clothing faded like a hologram, leaving his regular clothes. "I... I need to think about this."

Mr. Colburn narrowed his eyes as Chiro went back to his room.

 **Well, this was fun to write once I got back to it! It turned out a page longer than the last chapter, so that's good. Other than that, I don't really have much to say besides please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chiro's First Battle

Chiro re-watched some episodes of _Sun Riders_ and, as always, he couldn't help being awestruck by the wonderful heroes.

 _I could be just like them,_ he thought. _It'd be a dream come true! But do I have what it takes?_

Chiro gasped as he heard a scream coming from downstairs. "Mr. Colburn!" he cried. He shut off the TV and raced downstairs, gasping again at what he saw.

"What the...?" he murmured. Mr. Colburn was being attacked by creatures that looked like black-and-white skeletons.

Chiro clenched his fists and got into a fighting position, glaring furiously at the monsters. "Leave... him... _alone_!" Chiro screamed as the orange-and-white clothes appeared on his body again. " _Lightning Kick_!" His leg became electrical as he kicked the three skeleton-like creatures, who immediately turned into puddles of black goo.

"What...? How...?" Mr. Colburn breathed. "How did you do that?"

"I... I don't know," replied Chiro, staring at his leg. "I-I just shouted some random attack name that came to my head, a-and it just happened." Chiro and Mr. Colburn snapped out of their astonishment as they heard screaming coming from outside. "There's more of them!" Chiro announced. Much to Mr. Colburn's surprise, the boy ran towards the door.

"Chiro, what in Shuggazoom are you doing?" the man snapped.

"I have to help," replied Chiro, determined. "Don't worry. I'm not alone. I'll find the monkey team. Just stay here and wait for me."

"But–" Mr. Colburn began, but Chiro had already closed the door. The man sighed. "That kid."

Chiro raced through Shuggazoom, fighting off the gooey skeleton creatures. "Monkey team!" he called. "Where are you?"

"Right here, kid," replied the relaxed voice of Sprx from behind some buildings, fighting on a street. The monkeys were grouped together, battling the monsters.

"Look out!" Nova called to Chiro. The boy turned around quickly, seeing four of the monsters behind him. " _Lady Tomahawk_!" Nova jumped over Chiro, slamming her fists down on the creatures.

Chiro smiled. "Not bad."

"For a girl?" Nova asked with a smirk.

Chiro frowned nervously, unsure of how to respond. They were both cut off as a large machine with a red screen walked in front of them. The red screen showed the image of another skeleton-like creature, but this one looked slightly more human. It had serious, black eyes with the red pupils focused on the monkeys, sharp fangs, and a purple cloak.

"It's been a long time, monkeys," growled the raspy voice of the skeleton.

"Who is that?" Chiro whispered to Nova.

"The Skeleton King," she whispered back. "We've fought him before, but that was a long time ago."

Chiro gasped as the Skeleton King's red eyes turned to him. "Who is _that_?" the king snarled.

"I-I'm Chiro," replied the boy, putting on a brave face. "The monkeys offered me to be their new leader."

The Skeleton King laughed. "You, a human? How can you lead the monkeys? You can't even stop yourself from shaking," he taunted scornfully.

Chiro took a step back, causing the Skeleton King to laugh even more.

"I know he seems intimidating, Chiro," Antauri told the boy calmly, "but you must face your fears for the good of Shuggazoom. The Skeleton King will never see you as a force to be reckoned with until you show him that you will not back down."

Chiro took a deep breath and glared at the Skeleton King. "I may be scared, but I'll be a hero and stand up to you! The monkeys and I won't let you destroy Shuggazoom!"

The Skeleton King narrowed his eyes and let out a low groan of annoyance. "You are a persistent boy, I'll give you that. Let's see how long you can survive my army," he challenged with a smirk.

The Skeleton King's creatures marched forward, and Chiro began levitating into the air.

The boy cried out. "What's happening?"

"It's the Power Primate," replied Antauri. "Let it happen."

The monkeys murmured in amazement as Chiro became surrounded by a green aura shaped like a gorilla. The gorilla roared, and Chiro opened his eyes and gasped softly, even more awestruck than the monkeys. "So this is the Power Primate!" he exclaimed.

Antauri nodded. "Mm-hmm. Try using it."

Chiro punched in the direction of some of the skeleton creatures, and the gorilla did the same, destroying them instantly. As he marched through the army, he turned to the monkeys. "What are you guys waiting for?"

"I got distracted by this awesome thing that's happening," Otto replied, pointing at Chiro.

Chiro laughed. "I can see why," he told the green monkey, punching some more monsters. "Still though, you guys should join in."

Gibson blasted through a line of them with his drills. "Chiro's right. We should get moving."

Chiro and the monkeys fought through group after group of creatures. When they were done, the Skeleton King stared in shock, then fury.

"No!" he shouted. "I can't be beaten by a boy!"

"You just were," retorted Sprx with a snarky smile. "I think it's time for you to go home."

The Skeleton King growled. "I will come back," he warned before turning to Chiro. "You do have reason to fear me, boy." With that, the TV monster flew into the air, heading back to where the Skeleton King resided.

The Power Primate aura faded, and Chiro fell onto the ground, panting. "Whew! I'm drained. What about you guys?"

"A little," Nova admitted. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I need to get back in shape after being in that tube for so long."

"So?" asked Antauri. "What do you think? Would you like to join us as our new leader?"

Chiro thought for a moment, getting up. "I would love to, but there's someone who might like to know about it."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," said Mr. Colburn.

"Not at all, Mr. Colburn," replied Chiro.

"A foster child under my care, going off to become a superhero with a bunch of monkeys?"

"Mr. Colburn, please!" Chiro begged. "I know you're worried, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Plus, they need a leader to help protect Shuggazoom."

Mr. Colburn sighed. "This is a big responsibility, and it's not something you can just back out of. You sure you can handle it?"

"I'll have some help." Chiro winked and gave a thumbs-up to the monkeys.

Mr. Colburn sighed again and thought for around a minute. "All right, Chiro. But if you need me, I'm still right here for you."

Chiro jumped for joy. "Wha-hoo! Thank you so much, Mr. Colburn! Not just for this, but for everything you've ever done for me." Chiro changed back into his regular clothes and approached his foster father for a hug.

"It's been fun having you around the house, Chiro," replied the man with a smile. "Now, go pack your things." Chiro nodded as he came out of the hug.

"You guys can come, too, if you want," Chiro offered the monkeys.

They looked at each other. "Sure," replied Otto. "I'm in the mood for a conversation."

The other monkeys nodded and followed the boy upstairs.

 **Is it bad to be happy a story is finished? It's not that I don't like this story. It's just that now, I can work on other ones. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my little prequel! I might make an epilogue, probably about Chiro at some later point reflecting on how much he's grown since he joined the Hyperforce. I might not, though, because like I said, I want to work on other ones. We'll see.**

 **This was a fun project! I actually came up with Mr. Colburn's name from a random name generator. So if you're ever having trouble coming up with a name, you can Google "random name generator". Just a tip! ;)**


End file.
